Mama Bear
by BlackenedHearts
Summary: They were idiots. All of them. One day they were probably going to get themselves killed, and it was probably going to be stupid. Unfortunately they were also HER idiots. As such, that meant that looking after them and keeping them safe was also her responsibility. Happy birthday Hana (momoxtoshiro) !


**Author's Note**

**This fic was written for Hana (momoxtoshiro) and her birthday. The story, and Weiss in particular, are based off both her mama bear characteristics in general as well as one specific thing she said once. I considered writing some White Rose or something, but this was just too good to pass up. No real pairings in this fic, but it's not too hard to see stuff if you just squint a little.**

******This fic actually marks the first time I've written Team JNPR as well. Velvet too, and CRDL. Of course Team RWBY still takes precedence though.**

**Unlike most of my more recent stories this one is not particularly angsty and nobody dies. Well, nobody important dies anyway, nor is anybody otherwise maimed or permanently harmed. The only thing to suffer is possibly Weiss's mental state.**

**No real animals were hurt in the making of this fic. Only fictional ones.**

* * *

"_Yang! No!_" Weiss screamed out reaching desperately towards her team.

It was a futile gesture though as Yang barely had time to turn a surprised face towards her before the flames consumed the dust. Instantly a fiery explosion erupted, visibly engulfing the forms of her three teammates before Weiss was forced to shield her eyes as she was thrown backwards through the air.

A torrent of fire reached Weiss an instant after the initial shock wave that had swept her off of her feet. Instinct developed through years of training and experience had a barrier of ice forming, protecting her from the fire before it could touch her. As the roaring flames were diverted around her by the frozen shield they died away almost as quickly, at about the same time Weiss's body made a painful impact against the ground.

Even as her head was still swimming Weiss was already pushing herself back up onto her feet. She had had far worse than that in the past. It would take more than something like a simple explosion to keep her down. But it wasn't herself that Weiss was currently worried about. With a hand clutched to her head and eyes half opened in a painful expression Weiss rose shakily to her feet, looking towards where she last saw her team.

The distance between her and the origin of the explosion was great enough that even without the protection provided by her aura and semblance she would likely have survived with only superficial injuries. For her teammates though who had been at ground zero, the same would not hold true.

Weiss felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the large scorched crater on the ground. It was the only sign in the area that there had been any people at all there just a moment ago.

A curtain of snow white hair began whipping back and forth furiously as Weiss shook her head vigorously. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, glistening in the corners, refusing to look at the scene as if that would deny the reality of what had just happened.

"No... This can't... this can't be happening," Weiss whispered out in disbelief. "I- I-"

Mid sentence Weiss's words were cut off as she felt a sudden rush of wind across her face as a screaming red blur passed by in front of her.

"Waaaaaaahhh!" The familiar sound of Ruby's wailing was like sweet music to Weiss's ears.

Weiss looked on in shock, heart lifting slightly as she watched her team leader continue about her usual antics, heedless of the thoughts that had just been running through her teammate's mind. The reason that Ruby had been running so fast (aside from apparently outrunning the explosion) was that the edge of her cape had caught aflame, and was in fact still on fire now.

Coming to a stop the red cloak was detached from its position around Ruby's shoulders in a swift motion and flung to the ground where the flames were frantically stomped out. Once the fire had been put out the cape lied there with the edge singed black, but overall it didn't appear too badly damaged. Nevertheless Ruby quickly knelt down and scooped it up, clutching it tightly looking a little teary-eyed herself as well. With Ruby now still and Weiss having had a moment to recover from her shock she quickly surged forward towards the other girl. 

"Hrk!" Ruby cried out when Weiss impacted her, barely managing to keep from falling over.

"Ruby, you're alive!" It was a rather uncharacteristic show of affection from the normally more aloof Schnee heiress when she enveloped Ruby into a tight hug.

True to her name Ruby's face lit up with a faint blush at first. A hug coming from Weiss was unexpected, though definitely not unwelcome. As the seconds passed though Weiss seemed to give no sign of letting go and the red in Ruby's face began to turn pale again as oxygen began to run low. It was now that in an odd turn of events Ruby was the one trying to escape a hug from Weiss instead of the other way around.

"I...won't be...if you...keep choking- erk" Ruby barely managed to gasp out with the remaining air in her lungs, unable to get any more in Weiss's vice-like grip.

Not paying a single shred of attention was paid to Ruby who was now slowly turning blue as Weiss began to scan around the area again with hope in her eyes. Ruby's struggles had slowly weakened such that by this point she had practically become completely still.

"If you managed to survive, then where's...?"

Faintly Weiss heard screaming once again. It wasn't Ruby this time as she looked like she was nearing unconsciousness at this point. Instead, it seemed to be coming from above.

The screaming voice slowly grew louder, eventually forming into intelligible words as Weiss watched Yang rapidly approaching the ground from the sky."...ody brEAK MY FALL!"

A blur of black and white then signalled Blake's arrival on the scene, completing Team RWBY. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for Yang, she had chosen to stand right beneath where her partner was descending. A second later saw the two of them sprawled across the ground in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Thanks Blake," Yang moaned out painfully. The only response she got was an equally pained groan from Blake.

As much as the two girls would have simply liked to continue lying down groaning in pain they did not get the chance. Their moans of pained discomfort turned into a sharper cry as Weiss quickly swept them up in another crushing embrace which did not at all feel good with their battered bodies.

"Blake! Yang!"

"Gah!" "Hss!"

With Weiss choking somebody else to death in her elation that meant that Ruby was now out of her clutches. Gasping for air the blue in her face faded as she returned to her proper colouring. As her breathing finally managed to even out Ruby looked up and watched with a wry smile as Blake and her sister were now the new recipients of the rare (and painful) display of affection from Weiss.

Eyes closed Weiss had her arms thrown over the shoulders of her two teammates, crushing their necks tightly within her grasp. Blake was squirming slightly in a desperate attempt to wiggle out of Weiss's clutches, but it was to no avail. Yang on the other hand was trying to pry the vice being applied to her neck off with force, but Weiss was proving to be surprisingly strong. The lack of air likely was not helping Yang's efforts much at all either.

Just before the two completely lost their grip on consciousness Weiss's pair of ice blue eyes flashed open as her expression of elation quickly morphed into a scowl. Releasing them from the far too tight hug she pushed them forward back into the ground. Now free to breathe the two immediately began gasping for air just as Ruby had done earlier. Yang slowly pushed herself up off the ground with one arm as the other massaged her throat and chest with some slight coughing. Her partner on the other hand declined to get up off the floor and Blake simply stayed on the ground where she had fallen.

"Just WHAT did you think you were _doing_?" Weiss growled down at them glowering with her hands upon her hips.

With one hand still propping her up Yang looked up at Weiss and smiled sheepishly. "Aww, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. What happened though, was uh, kind of an accident." Her other hand had moved from massaging her neck to rubbing the back of her head while chuckling nervously.

"Good idea? _Good idea_?" Weiss screeched. "You were nearly all _killed_. Do you have any idea how I _felt_ thinking you had all _died_?"

Yang winced a bit, both from Weiss's words themselves as well as the fact that they were being yelled inches away from her face. Peripherally she noticed Blake nearby on the ground clutching her ears as she curled up with a groan. Mainly though the blonde's attention was focused on the slight tremor she could hear in the voice yelling at her and she looked back up again with a cheeky grin.

"Awww, was Weiss worried about little ol' me?" This time it was Yang's turn to do the all too forceful hugging as she pulled Weiss down into a chokehold of an embrace. "That makes me feel all warm and tingly inside."

"Let go of me you brute!"

Weiss growled again as she tried to pry Yang's arm away from around her neck. Her efforts of course were in vain given her teammate's much greater physical strength. Instead she simply settled for glaring up at her captor with a scowl.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Weiss sniffed. "I _may_ have been a bit worried for the others, but as for you, I would simply prefer not to have to go through the trouble of finding a replacement for the team."

"Aww, that hurts princess. Really, it does." Yang's lips were pressed out in an exaggerated pout as she rubbed her cheek against the top of Weiss's head in mock sadness.

"_Good_," Weiss hissed trying her best to lean away from Yang's face.

"Oh, so does that mean that you were worried about _me_?" interrupted Blake. The faunus had finally managed to drag herself off of the ground during their interplay and was now looking at the two of them with a slight quirk to her lips.

Weiss gave a huff at the question but pointedly declined to give a response. A spot of red on her cheeks though gave her away. She had not been expecting Blake to have been coherent enough to catch what she had said. Weiss had mostly said it just to have a dig at Yang.

"Anyways," Weiss declared loudly planning to change the topic. She fixed her glare upon Blake this time. "Of all people I thought that _you_ at least would have the sense not to do something so reckless. Why didn't you think to stop them?"

"Well. It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time," Blake shrugged. Weiss twitched at the similarity to Yang's words from a moment ago. "Besides, everything turned out fine didn't it?"

Weiss's mouth fell open in shock. Her shock quickly turned back into anger but before she had a chance to offer a retort Ruby's voice broke in.

"Yeah Weiss." Ruby walked up to the two of them with her now slightly singed cape reattached around her neck. "It didn't quite work how we thought it would," Ruby admitted a little sheepishly rubbing the back of her head like her sister had earlier, "but none of us got hurt in the end right?"

Reaching out a hand Ruby helped pull Blake to her feet. Simultaneously Yang stood back up herself, pulling along a rather annoyed Weiss who she still had by the neck. Looking between Blake and Ruby she felt rather betrayed, having expected at least one of them to have taken her side.

"Yeah, lighten up princess," said Yang. Releasing Weiss from her hold she gave the smaller girl a slap on the back, nearly sending her sprawling in a careless use of her strength. "There's no need to be so serious all the time." She smiled. "It's kinda nice to see that you care though. You should show this side of you more often," Yang teased mussing up Weiss's hair and getting a glare in return. "Come on, we should head to class now."

As Yang and Blake began to walk off Weiss simply stood there fuming. How dare they. For once she had shown some genuine concern about their well-being and they had simply brushed it off. More than that, they seemed not to care at all about themselves. At this rate they would get themselves killed one day when she wasn't around to stop them.

"Come on Weiss, we're going to get left behind!" said Ruby grabbing her hand quickly dragging Weiss along in the direction her sister had gone.

Weiss paid little mind to the feeling of her hand in Ruby's, merely jogging just fast enough to keep up. Instead there were now plans racing through her mind.

If they wouldn't take care of themselves, then she would just have to do it for them.

* * *

"Ughhhh." Something immediately felt _wrong_ as Ruby woke up. She wasn't quite coherent enough yet to tell what it was given that she had literally just woken up a second ago, but the feeling of wrongness nevertheless was omnipresent. Opening her eyes she blinked blearily. "Wha-" Her words immediately caught themselves in her throat.

Two things immediately came to Ruby's mind. The first was:_ This isn't my bed_. The second: _Everything is pink_. Slowly she turned her head from side to side looking around her. This place did not look familiar. It was a large and mostly empty room with a couple of windows and some boxes scattered about. Dimly she noted her sister and Blake nearby both looking at her but she was still a little too frazzled to focus upon them.

Putting her hands down on the floor Ruby tried to push herself up so she could stand. Her entire world wobbled and she fell back down. She lied there for a moment in surprise, feeling everything around her rock back and forth slightly. Blinking again Ruby observed her surroundings again, a little more aware this time.

"I'm in...a giant pink ball?" The confusion in Ruby's voice quickly gave way to shock half way through her own sentence. Silver eyes widened in incredulity as her head swivelled around to confirm what she had just said.

"Finally awake little sis?" Eyes still wide Ruby pushed herself up a little with a wobble to turn and look at Yang who seemed to be rather amused by her current state of confusion. This time though Ruby didn't miss the fact that Yang was contained within her own large translucent yellow ball or the frustration in her features. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"What's going on?" Ruby was still confused, but Yang didn't seem particularly panicked despite her frustration and taking that as an unconscious cue she had also relaxed a little.

"We don't know either," said Blake from within a third sphere, this one being a light purple. She sat cross legged with her eyes closed, an obvious frown marring her features. "We woke up like this not long before you did. Here in these...hamster balls" The last words were spit out with a growl.

Hamster balls.

Looking around Ruby saw that it was a rather apt description. A translucent sphere with a series of slits along the sides for air. She could even see a circular part that looked like it should have been an opening. It was most definitely an oversized hamster ball. It was unlikely to be openable from the inside though if Yang and Blake had not already escaped.

Glancing between Yang and Blake Ruby voiced the two most pressing questions she currently had. "Where's Weiss? And do you have any idea where we are?"

"In order," Blake began opening her eyes to look at Ruby. "We have no idea where Weiss is. We haven't seen anyone else since we woke up. Looking out the window," Blake jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards a closed window on the nearby wall, "it appears that we are on the third floor of the dorms in an unused storage room."

Ruby relaxed slightly knowing that they were still within school grounds. If possible though she was even more confused about what was happening now though. Ruby was relieved that at least it appeared that Weiss had not been caught up in all this.

"And how come you haven't managed to get out yet?" Ruby could see a door, but that was hardly of use to them right now even if it were open. The hamster balls would need to be dealt with first.

Instead of answering verbally Blake merely gestured towards Yang. The blonde bruiser had now stood up within her hamster ball while the two were talking and was now rearing back a fist. She may not have had Ember Celica with her at the moment, but punches from Yang were no joke. Leaning forward she put all her strength into a powerful punch impacting directly against the side of the ball. Instead of the wall of the material breaking at all the ball simply lurched forward in a roll sending Yang slamming face first into the floor of the ball.

"When you try hitting it, that happens," said Blake drily. "Though of course Yang didn't have to hit it that hard for a demonstration. She tried that enough times already with the same result before you woke up."

"Hey!" Yang pouted. "I was just trying to get the point across! There's no need to make it sound like I'm dumb Blake."

"Your words, not mine," said Blake lips twitching upwards slightly from her frown. Addressing Ruby again, "Theoretically if we rolled up against a wall we could keep it in place to hit it, but that would probably break the wall before the ball and I have no interest in getting in trouble this early in the semester for destruction of school property."

"And Yang's fire?" Ruby asked biting her lip. Neither her own semblance or Blake's would be of any help in this situation, and there was no sign of their weapons in the vicinity either. She missed Crescent Rose already.

Blake tapped the side of her ball. "These things don't exactly look flammable. Yang's more likely to burn the place down around us than anything else. I don't think she could generate enough pressure to shatter it that way either given the air holes."

Ruby groaned in frustration and flopped back down uncomfortably onto the bottom of the ball which rolled slightly in response. After about a minute she opened her mouth to say something again when the sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention.

"Ah. Good. You're all awake."

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered at the familiar voice of her teammate. "You're here! Come on, help us get out of these things!"

"And just why would I do that?" Ruby blinked in surprise, looking up to see Weiss's stoic looking expression. "After all, I was the one who put you all in these in the first place."

"You!?" Blake sounded quite incensed. "You put us in these things?" Amber eyes were glaring daggers at cool blue.

"Yes," Weiss answered. "Is that not what I just said?"

"But why?" Ruby asked flabbergasted.

"Why?" Weiss twitched. Looking more closely Ruby could now see that despite her apparently calm state something was clearly agitating her if you knew how to read her. "_Why_ you ask?"

"Yes Weiss," Blake ground out between her gnashing teeth. "I would _dearly_ like to know why you have placed me inside a _hamster ball_." Ruby winced at her tone. It seemed Blake was taking this as a faunus issue, never mind that she and Yang were in the same situation.

"_It's because you three idiots keep trying to get yourselves killed_," Weiss shrieked abandoning her previous calm facade.

"...What?" Blake's anger quickly gave way to stunned confusion.

"Every time I turn around for _five seconds_ one of you manages to stumble into a nest of Grimm, wander into the middle of a gunfight, or _blow yourselves up_," Weiss ranted finishing with a hiss and glare directed at Yang.

"Aww Weiss, are you still mad about yesterday? Yang spoke up for the first time since Weiss had arrived. As per usual she sounded far more amused than anything else. "I told you, the explosion was totally an accident. The original idea seemed fine at the time."

"And that's the problem!" Weiss snapped marching up to Yang and kicking the ball which sent her sprawling backwards as it rolled. "One of these days you are actually going to find a way to kill yourselves that sticks." Sweeping an arm out she gestured towards the oversized hamster balls. "That's why I came up with these," she sniffed. "This way I can keep you all _safe_ right where I can keep an eye on you all." Any pretence of calm Weiss may have had before had long since been abandoned at this point given her manic raving. The previous twitch in her eye had also increased in rate and was now rather rapid.

Ruby was at a bit of a loss right now as she found her voice stuck in her throat. Looking at her sister Yang was still fallen over where Weiss had kicked her ball to but she could faintly hear her snickering slightly. Blake in contrast to her previous anger now sported a look of abject confusion as she seemed unsure of how to react to Weiss's odd way of showing her apparent concern.

"A-ah, um, W-weiss?" Ruby asked a little timidly, wary of Weiss's apparent break in sanity. She twitched a little when freezing blue eyes fixed themselves upon her. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Yes you are," Weiss snapped causing Ruby to flinch back a little. "You are every bit as bad as your sister. The two of you have about equivalent self preservation instincts as a puppy."

"I resent that!"

"Shut up Yang."

"And what about me?" Blake asked having managed to recollect herself. "Surely I'm not as bad as either of these two. You can trust me not to hurt myself."

"Hey!" "Blake!" So quick to throw the other two under the proverbial bus.

"No. You're _worse_," said Weiss twitching again. "I at least expect these two to do something stupid. You, _you_. I expected you to know better but _no_ you always seem to go along with their shenanigans anyway. Even worse is your disappearing acts. Do you have any idea how _worried_ those make me? After the first time I keep expecting to find you dead in a ditch somewhere!"

Blake's mouth hung open. On one hand she wanted to protest, but on the other she did not quite know what to say in response to Weiss openly professing feeling worried about her.

"...Can I at least get something to read?"

To Blake's surprise Weiss reached behind her and immediately produced a small book from her pouch. Then in an impressive display of accuracy she threw it through one of the air hole slits in Blake's hamster ball.

"Here. You left that on your bed earlier."

"What about us?" Yang complained.

"Just get Blake to read out loud for you if you're bored," said Weiss dismissively. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some other things I need to attend to." She stopped for a moment in the doorway to turn back and smiled beatifically at them all. "This time I trust you will all stay safe for once while I'm gone. Maybe you can catch up on some sleep since I know that some of you aren't getting enough."

There was a moment of silence after Weiss left. Yang of course was the first to break it. "You know, when I said she should show her concern more often, this isn't quite what I meant." Then she turned to Blake. "So Blake, wanna read out loud to the class for story time?"

Blake looked down at her book at Yang's prompting. Her face immediately flushed red.

* * *

"So whaddya guys wanna do today?" Nora asked. Her smile was wide, teeth showing, as she walked alongside Ren and Jaune.

"Ah, I don't really know," Jaune admitted rubbing the back of his head. "I was originally thinking of training with Pyrrha but then she got called out to town. What do you think Ren?"

"I have no strong preference right now either," answered Ren serenely. "Why don't you decide Nora?"

"Great! How about we-"

"Ahh! Stop!" A girl's voice crying out interrupted whatever it was that Nora was about to say. "Quit it!"

"Oh?" Nora's smile turned into a small frown, Jaune mirroring her. Ren's eyes narrowed as well. "This sure sounds familiar." Her grin returned, albeit a little more vicious than before. "I think I know what I want to do now," she chirped.

Rounding a corner they came upon a familiar scene. Russell Thrush from Team CRDL was harassing Velvet again near the stairwell. The guy never seemed to learn.

"What's the matter little bunny rabbit," he taunted yanking on one of her ears again. "Not so tough without your team backing you up are you?"

The members of Team JNPR were quite displeased, quite displeased indeed. Jaune stepped forward with a frown intending to to put a stop to this when Nora put a hand out halting him whilst stepping forward herself with a smile on her face and the promise of broken bones in her eyes. Before any of them could do anything however, somebody else got to Russel and Velvet first.

"Hah? Whaddya want?" Russell sneered turning around at the feeling of a tap on his shoulder. "Wh- OOF!" To the surprise of everyone watching a vicious uppercut from Weiss caught Russel right under the chain and sent him tumbling down the nearby stairs.

"Th-thank yo-eek!" Velvet had started to thank Weiss for her help but the other girl gave no acknowledgement of it before making her next to move. Immediately after knocking out Russel, Weiss had continued walking and snatching the back of Velvet's collar had started dragging the faunus along with her. "W-wait! What are you doing?"

"Ooooohh, this looks interesting," Nora commented with her smile having returned to its original happy state. Behind her Jaune looked flabbergasted and Ren had an eyebrow raised. "Lets follow her!"

"Um, okay." Jaune may have been the leader of the team, but Nora had a tendency to drag her teammates along with her regardless whenever she got an idea into her head that she really wanted to do. "Ren?"

"Hmm," Ren hummed looking a little contemplative. "Sorry, but I think I'll sit this one out." Many years around Nora had given Ren a rather finely attuned sense for troublesome situations, and right now it was screaming at him.

"Awww," Nora pouted. "That's okay Ren. We'll catch up to you later. Have fun without us!" With that she started stalking after Weiss, dragging Jaune behind her in a manner not dissimilar to what happened to Velvet just a minute ago.

"See you later Nora," Ren waved with a smile. He was sure Nora would be fine, he was honestly more worried about everything _around_ Nora. Given everything else that had already happened earlier this week, this was one thing that Ren felt he would abstain from. Even he needed a little vacation from her shenanigans every now and then.

* * *

"So Velvet, how have you been lately?" Ruby asked the faunus girl who had just awoken minutes ago. She pulled her legs closer to her, having by now taken Blake's example and was now settled into a cross legged sitting position.

"Not too bad I suppose," Velvet answered. "I don't know why but Cardin hasn't been as bad lately." She winced and rubbed the ear that had been tugged on earlier. "That doesn't mean his team has let off at all though."

Blake scowled. "Seems that even if you can teach one piece of trash new tricks it still can't keep the rest in line." Softening slightly she addressed Velvet, "Are you okay? You shouldn't just let those jerks do whatever they want. Do you want us to 'talk' to them for you?"

Velvet smiled a little self deprecatingly. "I know, Fox tells me the same thing. I just don't like causing trouble." She bowed her head a little. "Thank you, but that isn't necessary. Yatsuhashi's already done that before, and Coco even more times than him."

BANG!

Everybody jumped at the sudden noise.

"Wow! What happened here?"

"Nora!" Yang exclaimed happily.

"Yang!" Nora cheered back at her.

"Nora!"

"Yang!"

"No-"

"Ahem," Jaune coughed "Could somebody explain what's happening here?"

"Jaune! You have to help us!" Ruby pleaded. "Get us out of these things before she gets back!"

"Before who gets ba-" Jaune started off asking confusedly. As he was speaking though he noticed Ruby's eyes widening in horror at something behind him and quickly turned around. Unfortunately for him, it was not quick enough.

Jaune's body hit the ground a moment after Nora's.

"Ruby," Weiss said sadly looking down at her. "I am very disappointed in you."

"W-Weiss, heh," Ruby gulped nervously. "I didn't see you there."

"I brought you and everyone else here because I love you all and so that I could take care of you, keep you all safe, and this is how you repay me?" Weiss sounded like she was about to cry, though honestly Ruby felt kind of like doing that herself as well for a few reasons. This time instead of a book Weiss pulled out a small bag of cookies from her pouch. "I even brought these for you as a treat for good behaviour, but I guess you won't be needing them." Casually she threw them over her shoulder through the open door into a garbage can in the hallway.

Ruby whimpered. "Nooo~ Weiss! I'm sorry!"

"This is for your own good," Weiss said firmly. "You need to learn that your actions have consequences. Maybe this will teach you not to try and escape again." She reached down to grab Nora and Jaune. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to deal with these two." Dragging the two members of Team JNPR along she left the rest of her team and Velvet alone in the room once more.

"I think she's finally cracked," Yang commented idly.

"Which one?" Blake asked drily.

Purple eyes flickered from the doorway to her still whimpering sister. She shrugged. "Both?"

Velvet just looked horribly confused at what just happened.

* * *

"Ugh"

It was rapidly becoming a familiar scene for one of Beacon's students to find themselves waking up in an unfamiliar room in a giant hamster ball surrounded by a group of their peers in a similar situation.

"What happened?" Jaune moaned holding the side of his head.

"Nice of you to join us sleeping beauty," said Yang. "Long story short, Weiss really got the jump on you."

"Weiss?" asked Jaune. "Is she the one who did all this? Why?"

"I'm kind of wondering that too," Velvet admitted. They had explained the basics earlier, but why Weiss had done this was something the other members of Team RWBY had neglected to elaborate on.

"This is just snow angel's way of showing she cares," Yang shrugged. Jaune winced at hearing the unfortunate nickname he had previously used in his attempts to flirt with Weiss. He saw Yang chuckle a bit at his wince and knew that it was an intentional dig at him.

"What she means," Blake interjected, "is that Weiss apparently feels we all get into dangerous situations a bit too much. We uh, had one situation too many and apparently she felt the need to take things into her own hands."

"Please don't be mad at her!" Ruby pleaded. "She's just a little stressed. Weiss isn't quite in her right mind right now. And like Yang said, this just means that she cares about you guys too!"

Jaune coughed a little into his hand, flushing a little in the face. "To be honest I'm just kind of flattered that she cares." He pointedly ignored the snickering from Yang. To the side Velvet gave a small nod, agreeing with Jaune's sentiments.

"Awww, that's sweet. Maybe I won't have to break her legs for this after all," Nora giggled from the corner of the room where she had been rolling around in her ball. "This is kind of fun too." THUD. The room shook as Nora crashed into a wall.

"Nora!" Blake said sharply. "What are you doing?"

"Breaking out of course!" This was punctuated by another room shaking thud even louder than the first as Nora smashed into the wall again.

"You can't! We're going to get into trouble!" BAM! The room shook again. "And that's the outside wall! Plus we're on the thi-" With one final almighty crash the wall gave way to Nora and her surprisingly sturdy hamster ball. Another second later and gravity took hold. "-ird floor." Blake sighed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Another second later before anybody could stop her Yang was already racing out the ready made hole and following after Nora who was rolling her way down the courtyard.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in concern for her sister who had just taken a three story fall. She rolled her way over to a window and watched as Yang began blazing a literal path of fire down school grounds. "Blake, what do you-" Ruby had started turning towards her friend as she spoke but found that only Jaune and Velvet were left with her in the room. Groaning in frustration at the recklessness of her friends and sister she mentally admitted to herself that Weiss may have had a point. Nevertheless, she turned towards the hole in the wall.

* * *

Chaos. That was the scene that Weiss had returned to. She had gone out looking for the missing members of JNPR and CFVY to no avail, but now that she was back it seemed that everything had gone wrong in the short time she had been away,

Half of the campus grounds seemed to be either smashed apart or on fire. Parts of it seemed to be both. It was quite obvious the cause of this as Yang and Nora laughed as they crashed into each other repeatedly. Well, each other plus everything else around them.

Shrieking Weiss dodged out of the way as Yang in her hamster ball came bouncing by after one particularly energetic clash with Nora.

"YANG!"

"Oh, hey Weiss! Welcome back!" Yang took a moment to wave at her but turned back towards Nora just in time to see the other girl charging at her and sending her flying away again a second later.

"Nora! Stop!" Weiss demanded shrilly looking rather frazzled from having to perform a last second dodge again.

"Sorry Weissy, no can do!" Nora giggled madly. "I'm just having soooo much fun with Yang right now!" Without giving Weiss a chance to respond she quickly started rolling away again at great speed having gotten used to running within the hamster ball by now.

Looking around Weiss saw Ruby and Jaune situated near the base of the dorms. Good. They were at least staying out of trouble even if they weren't where they were supposed to be. Now, where was Blake?

"Ahhhh!"

Hearing a scream Weiss quickly threw herself to the side again as another giant ball rolled by with its screaming occupant. Growling she turned towards it thinking she would have to yell at either Yang or Nora again. Blinking in surprise she realized that it was actually Velvet, and a moment later one of the other two idiots on Team CRDL came charging by after her. Either Dove or Sky. She couldn't quite keep track of which was which. She could see the other one nearby as well.

When he had caught up with Velvet a mighty body slam was given and sent the screaming girl rolling away again towards the other one. Laughing madly he slammed into the ball as well, redirecting a rather dizzy and bruised rabbit faunus towards another destination. Weiss growled and marched towards them intending on giving Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber a piece of her mind.

"Waaaahh! Help!" "Ruby!"

Another pair of screams ripped Weiss's attention away from Velvet as she looked back towards her team leader. She gaped in shock as she saw the Giant Nevermore carrying Ruby away sphere and all. How did that thing even manage to get into Beacon? Jaune predicably was panicking below on the ground utterly useless.

A long ponytail of white hair whipped back and forth as Weiss frantically looked back and forth between the various scenes playing out. Various screams sounded out throughout the grounds, the delighted yelling of Yang and Nora, the desperate pleading of Velvet, and the cries of terror from Ruby and Jaune. Completely overwhelmed Weiss's head fell forwards into her hands with a whimper.

* * *

Pyrrha's day had started out simply enough. An acquaintance of hers in town had called her asking for a bit of help. It was nothing too major, but still something where Pyrrha's presence would help significantly, and she was nothing if not helpful.

It had been a pleasant surprise when she had run into Ren in town on the way back to Beacon. Pyrrha loved her friends and her team. Getting the chance to hang out with them outside of school was simply delightful for her.

Things had grown somewhat more complicated when Blake had rolled up towards her in a giant hamster ball.

Now looking upon the chaos happening on school grounds Pyrrha immediately went into battle modeas her eyes hardened. Scanning across the scene of destruction Pyrrha decided upon and went for the most pressing issue first.

Rearing back her arm Milo transformed into its spear form and an instant later was thrown forward with a burst of speed. Soaring through the air Pyrrha's aim proved true as it pierced through the Nevermore causing it to release Ruby with a pained squawk. Ignoring the Grimm for now which was flying off she focused on her now falling friend still stuck within her spherical prison.

Surging forward herself into a run Pyrrha gestured with her hand and adjusted the trajectory of Milo with her semblance. Turning in mid air the spear came downward as it transformed into a sword and neatly split the ball in half in a masterful display. Throwing her shield Akouo upwards Pyrrha directed it underneath Ruby. Catching the girl on her bottom mid fall Pyrrha exerted some effort to have the shield slow Ruby's descent before leaping upward and snatching her out of the air. Setting Ruby on the ground and reclaiming her weapons Pyrrha barely had the time to catch her word of thanks before jetting forward again.

Seeing Dove and Sky harassing poor Velvet again made Pyrrha rather angry, and disgusted. She hated bullies. This would be a rare occasion where Pyrrha would enjoy the beat down she was about to dish out.

Stopping them was simple enough. With a single hand she stopped Velvet in place just before the two of them reached her. Then before they could even think of doing anything else Pyrrha grabbed the two bullies by the head and smashed their faces together into unconsciousness. A swipe of Milo later left Velvet on the ground crying in relief at its still unmoving nature.

That only left one major problem. Or technically, two.

Speaking of these problems one was coming now. A single swipe of Milo later and Yang was stumbling forward into a face plant after being unexpectedly removed from her hamster ball. Angling her head Pyrrha listened for the familiar giggle of her teammate that was quickly accompanied by more sounds of destruction. Following after the trail of debris it wasn't long before Pyrrha was holding Nora by the back of her shirt.

"Aww, phooey," Nora pouted. "Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha simply looked at Nora sternly and raised a single eyebrow upward. Nora got the message, and was summarily released from Pyrrha's grip.

Sighing Pyrrha mentally reviewed the situation and found only one thing left to do. Jaune was in no danger and could wait. She walked up towards the one who was the inadvertent cause for all of this.

"Weiss?"

There was no response from the white haired member of Team RWBY. In fact, the normally proud Schnee heiress appeared to be rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"Weiss honey? Are you okay?" Pyrrha's voice took on a worried tone.

Putting a hand down on the smaller girl's shoulder Pyrrha knelt down next to her when Weiss made no move to remove her. Or even any indication she had noticed her. "Come on Weiss, everything is okay," Pyrrha said soothingly. Placing her arms around Weiss's shoulders she tried her best to calm the girl down. "Shh, I've got you. Everybody is fine."

Seeing Ruby walking up towards them Pyrrha stepped back and allowed the younger girl to tend to her teammate instead. Hopefully seeing Ruby okay would help Weiss.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby asked sweeping the other girl into a hug. Weiss mumbled something back into Ruby's shoulder but Pyrrha didn't quite catch it. "I'm fine Weiss don't worry. I'm more worried about you right now."

Leaving the two alone Pyrrha looked around, surveying the destruction of the school grounds and she sighed. Why was it that something like this always seemed to happen while she wasn't looking? Perhaps she needed to keep a better eye on her friends...

* * *

"-and then he was snatched away," said Weiss with her voice warbling. Pyrrha jotted it down on her notepad.

After the "incident" as it was referred to, there were surprisingly few consequences. Professor Goodwitch had had more than a few words for most of them. Headmaster Ozpin though had been incredibly blase about the whole affair. Apparently Beacon had an extensive repair budget set aside every year for "Unforeseen Acts of Student Destruction". Unusual, but rather convenient.

Although none came from the professors there was one significant consequence for Weiss from her friends. They demanded that she attend therapy sessions. Naturally Weiss refused, but they were adamant and refused to relent. Eventually they settled on a compromise. Weiss still refused to see any so called "professionals" or any of the professors, and given some of her trust issues her team was forced to concede that point as making her go would likely prove fruitless. There was however one person they knew that Weiss looked up to and everyone else agreed was sound of mind.

Pyrrha. And Pyrrha was always happy to help.

"It was my fault. Because I wasn't careful, because I didn't keep him safe he died," Weiss cried sniffling a little.

Setting down her notes Pyrrha sighed a little. Looking over at Weiss she put on a sympathetic smile. "Weiss, I know you blame yourself for what happened in the past but it wasn't your fault."

"But I should have seen it coming!" Weiss argued. "I shouldn't have taken such a risk."

"There was no way you could have known Weiss." Pyrrha said firmly. An odd look passed in her eyes before she continued, "And Weiss, you can't treat your friends the same as your pet hamster."

"His name was Percival."

"Percival," Pyrrha corrected. "Your friends are not the same as Percival. Just because a bird snatched him up when you let him outside doesn't mean that the same will happen to your friends. They are all accomplished huntresses and huntsmen in training. I don't think you have to worry about random birds picking them up."

"It's happened to Ruby twice already," Weiss said skeptical of Pyrrha's attempted reassurance.

Pyrrha winced slightly knowing that was true, but made sure that Weiss did not see it. "Well...that's true," she admitted. "But Ruby is still fine isn't she?" Smiling encouragingly she turned back towards Weiss. "With your help she even managed to defeat the first one didn't she? That's the sort of thing that you should be doing to keep them safe, not trying to lock them up away from the world. The second time would probably have gone rather differently as well if Ruby had Crescent Rose with her instead of being locked up instead a hamster ball."

Weiss looked down shamefaced. It was probably true that this time it was her fault that Ruby was placed in jeopardy. "I'm sorry..."

Seeing that she had made Weiss sad Pyrrha hurried to reassure her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. All you were trying to do was help. The thing you have to understand though is that you can't treat your friends the same as your hamst- Percival. Just because something happened once a long time ago doesn't mean it will happen again." Patting Weiss on the shoulder she removed her hand again and smiled at her.

Until the very end of what Pyrrha had said Weiss had been slowly calming down. "But it wasn't just once!" she cried. "Percival was only the first. And it wasn't only hamsters," Weiss whimpered. "There was Grigor, and Rocky, and Gerome, and..."

Pyrrha's mind blanked out for a moment as her smile slipped. Weiss had more issues than she thought. And really terrible luck with pets. Tuning back in she heard Weiss still listing out the names of more of her dead pets. Placing a hand on Weiss's shoulder yet again Pyrrha signalled for her to stop.

"I think, perhaps, that would be best saved for another session." Tilting her head to the side Pyrrha put a smile back on. Removing her hand again she instead held it out in front of Weiss. "I think I am going to get some ice cream. Would you like to come with me? My treat?"

It took a couple of seconds for Weiss to decide. "Okay." Grasping Pyrrha's hand she was helped up from the reclining seat she had been lying in. "I'd like that." Led out the door by one hand Weiss wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her other. "Can I get strawberry?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Weiss has had and lost a lot of pets. Rocky was a rock. Rocky died. Tragic. About as tragic as her goldfish that drowned. No these aren't really relevant to the story.**

**It kinda would've been nice to end with a scene between Ruby and Weiss at the end given mine and Hana's mutual love of White Rose but I really wanted to put Weiss in therapy, and Pyrrha just seemed to fit best. Nothing wrong with some North Pole either, though I was going for more of a big sister or motherly vibe with Pyrrha (regardless of them being the same age).**

**So as I said in the beginning, the only things injured over the course of this fic were some fictional animals and Weiss's fragile emotional psyche. Oh, and most of Team CRDL I guess, but who cares about them?**


End file.
